Dont Rape Me!
by beastboysqF
Summary: The author threw Yoruichi and three perverts in a room with her! How will she survive! GIRLS THIS WILL GIVE U SURVIVAL TIPS..AND GUYS..HORNY lmfao just playin but i made the guys are OOC so bare with me
1. Who's next

**this is just a funny fanfic **

**so enjoy**

* * *

Yoruichi thrown into an empty white room in her cat form. She let's out a hiss as her hairs stand up.

Yoruichi" What the hell?!"

Yoruichi just sits there. Ichigo falls from above landing on his face(that hurts). Ichigo sits up and looks up with anger.

Ichigo" What's your problem?!"

Ichigo turns to Yoruichi with a grin.

Ichigo" Hey Yoruichi."

Yoruichi turns to him.

Yoruichi" Piss off."

Ichigo walks up to her when Grimmjow appears in front of him with a blank expression and his hands in his pockets. Ichigo stops.

Grimmjow" Damn...I'm stuck here with you."

Ichigo" Come on Yoruichi."

Grimmjow turns around to see Yoruichi.

Grimmjow" A dumb cat..."

Yoruichi" Who are you calling a dumb cat!?"

Grimmjow looks terrified as she talks.

Grimmjow" IT TALKS?!"

Grimmjow kicks Yoruichi. Yoruichi screeches as she is thrown a couple of feet. Grimmjow and Ichigo look surprised towards Yoruichi. Yoruichi gets up with anger on her face expression.

Yoruichi" Hey watch it buddy!!"

Yoruichi looks puzzled as a grin appears on their face. Yoruichi looks down to see her human form. Yoruichi quickly drops to the floor while hugging her knees.

Yoruichi" Don't touch me!"

Grimmjow looks to Ichigo.

Grimmjow" Yo, you hit that yet?"

Yoruichi" Hey i'm not some friggin whore!"

Suddenly Byakuya is floating from under the ground to the white room with confusion. Everyone turns to Byakuya.

Byakuya" How did I get here?!"

Yoruichi gets up and runs to Byakuya and hides behind him. Nyakuya looks puzzled as he turns to the guys.

Byakuya" Is she naked?"

Grimmjow nods his head.

Yoruichi backs up from behind him then starts running. The guys look to her with a blank expression as they see her running pass them over a hundred times screaming. Yoruichi stops running when she notices that she's not going anywhere. The guys just look to her.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Yoruichi is sitting criss cross apple sauce (i always wanted to say that) with Grimmjow's shirt and Ichigo jeans leaving him with boxers on. The guys are also sitting down with their legs crossed a couple of feet away from her just looking to her. Yoruichi looks angry as she leans her elbow on her knee while her face is laying in her hand just looking to the guys.

Ichigo" Since i'm half naked already you wanna do "it"

Grimmjow turns to Ichigo with fury.

Grimmjow" I'm the one with no shirt on!"

Ichigo turns to him.

Ichigo" I saw her naked more than once before!"

Grimmjow" That's a lie!"

Ichigo" No uh!"

Grimmjow" YEs huh!"

As the guys fight byakuya already scooches over to Yoruichi. Byakuya looks to the guys then back to Yoruichi over and over. Byakuya reaches for her chest and squeezes one of her boobs as he blushes. Yoruichi blushes heavily then throws a fist at his face.

Yoruichi" Touch me again and i'll rip off your balls!"

Byakuya" No i need those!!"

* * *

**FUNNY MOKEY!**

**did ya like it**

**...this story isn't finished but plz leave reviews**

**thank u :D**


	2. Bad kitty

**i made the guys kinda imature in the first half**

**so bare with me plz**

**enjoy the second half of my story**

* * *

Everyone's asleep now. Yoruichi is now sleeping cuddled up on Ichigo. Yoruichi slowly opens her eyes to see Ichigo sleeping peacefully.

Yoruichi" Get the hell away from me!"

Yoruichi pushes Ichigo making him sit up with confusion. Ichigo turns to Yoruichi.

Ichigo" Hey, what's your problem?"

Yoruichi" I need to get out of here..."

Yoruichi crosses her arms. Yoruichi kicks Byakuya making him shoot up completly lost. Grimmjow wakes up and stretches turning to everyone who looks miserable. Byakuya's right cheek is still red, Yoruichi's really pissed, and Ichigo is just...lost.

Grimmjow" when's the author gonna get us out of here?"

Byakuya" Does it look like we know?"

Ichigo" You guys wanna play a game?"

Byakuya" Sure."

Grimmjow" Whatever..."

Everyone turns to Yoruichi. There's silence for a couple of seconds then she sighs.

Yoruichi" Fine..."

Ichigo" Okay...would you have sex with two chics or a chic and a guy?"

Byakuya" All you talk about is sex."

Grimmjow" I'll take the chics."

Yoruichi" Same here."

Everyone turns to Yoruichi with shock.

Ichigo" Yoruichi you freak!"

Yoruichi" I am not a freak."

Grimmjow" A freak in bed."

Ichigo smirks.

Ichigo" I bet you had a little something with Soi Fong."

Yoruichi" Yea...so."

Grimmjow" I new something was going on!"

Byakuya" Soi Fong's a straight up lesbian."

Ichigo" Are you like bi or something cause i still wanna-"

Yoruichi" No and no way! It was a one time thing."

Grimmjow" Right..."

Ichigo" I should've been there..."

Yoruichi looks to the three who are not paying attention to her but to themselvs. Yoruichi finds it...annoying that their not all over her anymore.

_why aren't these idiots all over me yet...NO! i dont like it...i'm with urahara, still..._

Ichigo turns to Yoruichi noticing her moods. Ichigo sits in front of her to get her attention.

Ichigo" What's wrong Yoruichi? Do you have your period?"

Yoruichi looks up to him.

Yoruichi" Don't make me kick your ass."

Ichigo" What happened...did Byakuya touch you again?!"

Ichigo gets up and turns to Byakuya.

Ichigo" Did you touch my Yoruichi again you stupid fag!"

Byakuya gets up cause obviosly he doesn't liked to be talked to like that.

Byakuya" Who said i touched yoruichi, and who the hell are you calling a fag!!"

They start to argue like kids as usual. Yoruichi sighs then sits next to Grimmjow who is enjoying the arguement.

Yoruichi" You're like the only normal one to talk to..."

Grimmjow" Don't get to full of yourself, girl."

Yoruichi" I have a name."

Grimmjow" I believe you have to learn my name, you'll be screaming it later."

Yoruichi" Your so gross."

Grimmjow" You like it right...or are you playing hard to get?"

Yoruichi turns her head in disgust.

_Out of all these guys he's the one that's getting the best of me..._

_how does he do it?_

_i have to ask him now...its aggy_

_why isn't he the stupid perverted types that I can walk all over_

_it gives me power...but he won't let me_

_i'm acting like a child, let me not_

_or should I..._

Yoruichi turns to Grimmjow face to face.

Yoruichi" Why are you acting like that?"

Grimmjow" Acting like wha?"

Yoruichi" Like i'm not the only reason you thrilled to be here?"

Grimmjow chuckles.

Grimmjow" Are you that conceited?"

Yoruichi smirks.

Yoruichi" I kinda am, gotta problem?"

Grimmjow" Well, nah. I kinda like it."

Yoruichi" Well I don't like you."

Grimmjow" You know you do."

Yoruichi" If I did I would kiss you."

Grimmjow" Why don't I try then?"

Grimmjow leans in to give Yoruichi a soft kiss surprisingly. Ichigo and Byakuya in the background see the scene with their eyes glued to the locked lips.

Ichigo" Urahara's gonna be pissed!"

Byakuya" So am I!"

Yoruichi pushes Grimmjow away. Grimmjow smirks. Yoruichi feels to lifted just from this one kiss.

_i feel like i'm gonna rip his clothes off right now_

_his kisses are like..._

_soft, but i bet he usually has hard rough kisses againt my soft lips_

_i feel like his kisses are taking over me or something_

_becuase i want him now but, Byakuya and Ichigo...SCREW THEM i want grimmjow_

_only him, not urahara, byakuya or ichigo...him_

_i dont know what to do with myself but tell him_

_not now though..._

Yoruichi backs up away from him.

Grimmjow" So you like?"

Yoruichi" Not you or your kisses actually."

Grimmjow" Stop playing hard to get kitty."

Grimmjow is on his knees while leaning closer to Yoruichi. Yoruichi turns red.

Yoruichi" I thought I was a stupid cat."

Grimmjow" A sexy kitty to me."

Grimmjow licks his lips with greed in his eyes and looks to her soft lips as she breathes heavily begging to be kissed.

Grimmjow" I'll save you for later."

Byakuya runs over to Grimmjow. Grimmjow gets up with no hesitation and puts his hands in his pockets with a lazy glare towards Byakuya.

Grimmjow" What now?"

Byakuya" This can't happen, you and Yoruichi."

Grimmjow" I'm not with her. I just simply kissed her like humans do."

Byakuya" Well..."

Byakuya looks to Yoruichi.

Byakua" Remember Urahara Yorucihi."

Byakuya grins becuase he knows he's her weakness.

Grimmjow" We're stuck in this stupid room...the author knew this was gonna happen anyway."

Byakuya slaps his forhead.

Byaakuya" Ichigo!"

Byakuya hears no response. Grimmjow starts laughing and pointing behind Byakuya in the far corner. Byakuya turns to see ichigo in the corner with little chuckles and groans. Byakuya quietly walks up behind to see Ichigo with a porn magazine and...well umm, you know what he's doing. Byakuya shrieks at the sight making Ichigo turn around.

Byakuya" Where the hell did you get that!"

Ichigo" I always keep a spare...I just forgot i brought it."

Byakuya runs away to take that memory out his head. Grimmjow is now on the floor cracking up.

Grimmjow" That's disgusting! Who jacks off in a room with people!! That's the number one rule not to do!"

Yoruichi looks to Ichigo in disgust.

Yoruichi" He's masturbating...?"

Grimmjow finally controls his laughter and sits in front of Yoruichi with a grin.

Grimmjow" Poor Byakuya's scarred for life."

* * *

**They're not that bad in this chapter**

**i might continue...it depends on reviews**

**so plz leave some**


	3. little kids are edible

Everyone is fed up with at least one person. Yoruichi is in a corner with her arms crossed. Grimmjow is in a corner leaning on his hands behind him. Byakuya is hugging his knees with a terrified look on his face while rocking back and forth. Ichigo is laying down on his stomach looking to everyone suspiciously.

Grimmjow"Byakuya your overreacting, it wasn't that bad."

Byakuya" You don't understand how disturbing that was!"

Grimmjow" I would expect that from a child, but knowing now a days they'd probably just watch."

Byakuya covers his ears.

Byakuya" No!!"

Yoruichi starts to laugh. Ichigo looks quiet annoyed.

Ichigo" Can we change the subject?"

Grimmjow" What are you embarrassed? You should of thought of that before you brought that stupid magazine."

Ichigo" Shut up,"

Ichigo pulls out the magazine and puts it to his cheek while stroking it with his hand.

Ichigo" They didn't mean it."

Yoruichi" Pathetic.."

Grimmjow" I'm hungry."

Byakuya got over his fears a little and was able to go back to his regular self.

Byakuya" Why don't you eat out Yoruichi?"

Ichigo smirks.

Ichigo" That's wrong in so many reasons."

Yoruichi gives him a glare of disapproval.

Byakuya" What?"

Yoruichi" I really am hungry too."

Byakuya" Then you can-"

Yoruichi" Shove it up your ass!"

Ichigo" Changing the subject again...so did anyone go to Rukia's party a couple of days ago? Before we ended up here."

Ichigo frowns.

Yoruichi" I got really drunk; didn't intend to."

Byakuya" laid... but I wasn't in my right mind so uh-"

Grimmjow" I was high, so i really wan't in it."

Ichigo" I was the friggin party monster, i kicked ass...litterally!"

Yoruichi chuckles.

Yoruichi" You're the jackass that got in a fight with halibel?! You lost anyway."

Ichigo" hey, i'm telling the story! ...I gave her a head start so i was being nice."

Grimmjow" Pussy."

Ichigo" Watch it!"

Byakuya" My favorite band that they played was 'BMTH'."

Yoruicihi" It was but i kinda liked 'Drop Dead Gorgeous' more."

Grimmjow" Brokencyde is better, my favorite was hofasho."

Ichigo" Yall are wierd. You all like screamo."

Yoruichi" It keeps me in control."

Ichigo" Whatever floats your boat toots."

Yoruichi gets angry as she releases herself to Ichigo.

Yoruichi" Don't ever call me toots im not a whore!-"

Grimmjow stops her but doesn't notice that his hands are on her breasts. Yoruichi looks to his hands then to Grimmjow. grimmjow notices where his hands are then realeases them.

Grimmjow" I didn't mean it!"

Yoruichi throws her fist at Grimmjow's face. Ichigo starts laughing none stop. Yoruichi walks over to Ichigo with fury in her eyes. Ichigo is laying down and controls his laughter while looking up to Yoruichi.

Yoruichi" Don't call me toots."

Ichigo" You're making a big deal for nothing."

Yoruichi" Are you serious? Your not the one that gets called that 24/7"

Ichigo" And how could you turn on your boyfriend that quick...a chapter ago you were smooching?"

Grimmjow gets up whiping himself off. Byakuya walks up to him.

Byakuya" How dumb can you be?"

Grimmjow" It was an accident okay."

Byakuya" No..you could've squeezed them, I mean you had the perfect chance to...you were already caught."

Grimmjow" Right..."

Grimmjow and Byakuya turn to Yoruichi who is now sitting down with Ichigo talking.

Grimmjow" How does he do it?"

Byakuya" I dunno. You did it yesturday...or is there even a day or night?"

Yoruichi looks to Ichigo.

Ichigo" What?"

Yoruichi" I don't understand it...how do you know so much about porn but when it comes to other things your an idiot."

Ichigo laughs then leans in towards Yoruichi.

Ichigo" I have my sources."

Yoruichi grins. Byakuya and Grimmjow appear on both sides of the two.

Byakuya" Break it up love birds."

Grimmjow" We need something to eat."

Ichigo" Yoruichi has milk."

Byakuya" Where- ..nice."

Yoruichi" NO."

The author drops a little kid in a cow costume from the sky. Everyone turns to the kid. The guys look to the kid with greed in their eyes and they reach out for the kid. He looks puzzled as he backs up. The guys start chasing the little kid as he screams for his life.

The author laughs with joy

* * *

**i am so evil**

**hehehe**

**anyway leave review on what you thought about this short chapter**

**im surprised u guys are interested in this lmao;;**


	4. giggles slowly turn into moans

**i really appreaciate the reviews from you all**

**have been giving me**

**umm...well this chapter is going to be sucky**

**lmao**

* * *

Later on there's bones on the floor in a pile with red stuff and meat hanging off of it, with a cow costum underneath. The guys are eating meat off a bone like animals.

Grimmjow" Thanks kid."

The little kid that was in the costume is sitting across from them while stuffing his mouth with meat also. Hey tries to smile through his full mouth. Yoruichi is somewhere far away from them with her arms crossed and the look of evil in her eyes.

Yoruichi" Why do little kids carry meat around like that?"

Byakuya finishes his meat then wipes his mouth with his hand then turns to see Yoruichi. Byakuya gets up lazilyy then walks over to Yoruichi then drops himself in front of her.

Byakua" Who knew little kids carried meat..."

Yoruichi" It's disgusting!"

Byakuya" Why yell?"

Yoruichi" I dunno, probably cuz im stuck in a frggin white room with three perverts and a kid that carries meat around in a sweaty costume!"

Byakuya" Hey! I'm not that pervy...maybe...maybe not-"

Yoruichi makes her eyes softer.

Yoruichi" You don't undersand...Your just like the rest of them anyway."

Byakuya" Nuh uh!...i mean...no."

Yoruichi grins a little.

Byakuya" What...do all girls go insane like you?"

Yoruichi" You wanna get out right?"

Byakuya" No, i wanna stay in this room with you all..."

Yoruichi" Then I think i have a plan to get out."

Byakuya" No, I wasn't kidding,...i wanna stay."

Yoruichi" Shut the hell-! never mind..."

Byakuya"...Your scary..."

Yoruichi" Maybe if we stay with the little kid he-"

Ichigo randomly yells out.

Ichigo" Where'd the little kid go?"

Yoruichi sighs dropping her shoulders.

Yoruichi" Damn it..."

Byakuya" Its okay...I won't rape you..."

Bykuya coughs while saying something under his breathe.

Byakuya" yet..."

Yoruichi" What?"

Byakuya" Nothing..are you hearing things?"

Yoruichi" Maybe...I need to get out of here!"

The others come over and sit on each side of Byakuya looking to Yoruichi.

Yoruichi" You all are pathetic!"

Byakuya" I think you have some mental issues-"

Yoiruichi" I'm not crazy!!"

Grimmjow" Calm down mami!"

Yoruichi" Don't call me mami. You man whore..."

Grimmjow" Man whore?"

Yoruichi turns to Ichigo fiercly.

Yoruichi" And you-you..you jerk off!"

She turns to Byakuya with fury growing inside her.

Yoruichi" And you..you..."

Byakuya" Technically I never did shit to you, excuse my french."

Yoruichi grins.

Yoruichi" Correct. I-I want you."

Byakuya twiches an eye suspicously at her.

Byakuya" Wh-what?"

Next thing you know she throws herself at him making them callasp to the ground. Grimmjow and Ichigo watch hopelessly.

Grimmjow" Live porn, aren't you a happy camper?"

Ichigo" Hardy Har Har. Very funny Man whore."

Grimmjow" Am I really a man whore?"

* * *

**Welll...**

**hot sex in front of two pervs**

**only if i gave them a video camera**** :D**

**i guess Yoruichi ended up with Byakuya at the end**

**you'd never think this'll happen huh?**

**Leave reviews please**


End file.
